jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode RI16
Episode RI16 is the sixteenth episode of JayGT: Redemption Island, and the first of three Vegas Round episode of the season. In it, all accepted acts from the Qualifiers of Season 1 to JayGT: Three D returned. 30 (maybe) acts proceeded to the Top 90, and the rest were eliminated. Exact format still undecided. At the beginning of each Vegas Round, each judge will select one act as their "Possible Golden Buzzer". That act will skip the Vegas Round and automatically move into the Top 90. Some more acts will then be voted through by the judges to automatically advance to the Top 90. At the end of the third Vegas Round, each judge will look at their three "Possible Golden Buzzers" and select one to have as their official Golden Buzzer for Redemption Island. Possible Golden Buzzers *JayDK: *Cards: *Smack: *Foxy: Competing Acts Female Vocalists *Jessica Sanchez, Singer (. . . .) *Susan Boyle, Singer (. . . .) *Dolly Parton, Country Singer (. . . .) *Reba McEntire, Country Singer (. . . .) *Rebecca Sugar, Singer/Ukelelist (. . . .) *Donna Summer, Singer (. . . .) *Britney Spears, Former Pop Star (. . . .) *Aretha Franklin, Singer (. . . .) *Miley Cyrus, Singer (. . . .) *Joan Jett, Rock Singer (. . . .) Male Vocalists *The Notorious BIG, Rapper (. . . .) *Sundance Head, Singer (. . . .) *Neil Diamond, Singer (. . . .) *Andrea Bocelli, Opera Singer (. . . .) *Blake Shelton, Country Singer (. . . .) *Rod Stewart, Singer (. . . .) *Matisyahu, Hasidic Jew Reggae Singer (. . . .) *Prince, Singer (. . . .) *Baltimora, Tarzan Boy (. . . .) *Billy Idol, Rock Singer (. . . .) *Adam Lambert, Singer (. . . .) *Louis Armstrong, Singer and Trumpeter (. . . .) *Jack Vidgen, Singer (. . . .) Competitive Eaters *Adam Richman, Competitive Eater (. . . .) *Furious Pete, Competitive Eater (. . . .) *Joey Chestnut, Competitive Eater (. . . .) Comedians *Howie Mandel, Stand-up Comedian (. . . .) *Kevin Johnson, Ventriloquist (. . . .) *Baldwin Trump, Impersonator (. . . .) *Jim Carrey, Stand-up Comedian (. . . .) *Jack Carroll, Stand-up Comedian (. . . .) *Bo Burnham, Comedic Singer/Pianist (. . . .) *Mr. Bean, Physical Comedian (. . . .) *Charlie Chaplin, Physical Comedian (. . . .) *George Carlin, Stand-up Comedian (. . . .) *The Lonely Island, Comedy Band (. . . .) *Jimmy Della Valle & Chad Shapiro, Comedy Duo (. . . .) Acrobats *Wang Jungru, Acrobat (. . . .) *Ivan Pecel, Juggler (. . . .) *Vladimir, Hand Balancer (. . . .) *Lilia Stepanova, Contortionist Archer (. . . .) *The Harlem Globetrotters, Basketball Group (. . . .) *Dude Perfect, Acrobats (. . . .) *Wolfgang Bientzle, Cyr Wheel Acrobat Reject Who Has Finally Been Identified (. . . .) Danger Acts *Spikey Will, Danger Act (. . . .) *Mark The Knife, Danger Comedian (. . . .) *Rick Maisel, Escape Artist (. . . .) Dance Groups *Boogie Storm, Stormtrooper Dance Troupe (. . . .) *Attraction, Shadow Dance Group (. . . .) *The Players Club, Dance Group (. . . .) *ADEM Dance Crew, Dance Group (. . . .) *Skeleton Dance Crew, Light-Up Dance Group (. . . .) *Bollywood Dancers, Bollywood Dance Group (. . . .) *Mirror Family, Light Dance Crew (. . . .) *London School of Bollywood, Bollywood Dance Group (. . . .) *Sideswipe, Martial Arts Dance Group (. . . .) *Boyband, Hip-Hop Dance Crew (. . . .) Dance Duos *Sean and John, Tap Dancers (. . . .) *Twist & Pulse, Dance Duo (. . . .) *Les Twins, Dance Duo (. . . .) Solo Dancers *The Black Rainbow Chicken Dancer, Multimedia Dancer (. . . .) Bands *PBM, Band (. . . .) *Paul and System of a Down, Big Brother Legend with Heavy Metal Band (. . . .) *Khusugtun, Traditional Mongolian Band (. . . .) *Chadwick, Band (. . . .) *Snap!, Music Group (. . . .) *Imagine Dragons, Rock Band (. . . .) *Yello, Electronic Music Duo (. . . .) *Stone Temple Pilots, Grunge Band (. . . .) *Village People, Band (. . . .) *Earth, Wind & Fire, Disco Band (. . . .) *Metallica, Metal Band (. . . .) *SunStroke Project, Moldovan Band (. . . .) *Airport Impressions, Band (. . . .) *Diaspora Yeshiva Band, Jewish Rabbi Band (. . . .) Vocal Groups *Il Divo, Opera Group (. . . .) *MiyaGi & Endshpil, Russian Rap Duo (. . . .) *Gregorian, Vocal Group (. . . .) *Odysy, Vocal Group (. . . .) Novelty Acts *Frank Simon, Chin Balancer (. . . .) *Bill Nye the Science Guy, Fun Scientist (. . . .) *Larry Daley, Bone Thrower (. . . .) *Men with Towels, Novelty Act (. . . .) *The Most Interesting Man in the World, Most Interesting Man in the World (. . . .) *ArtAttack, Artist (. . . .) *Soma Marton, Actor (. . . .) *Face Off, Makeup Artist Group (. . . .) *The Angry Video Game Nerd, Video Gamer (. . . .) *Robbie Rotten, Singer and Dancer (. . . .) Instrumentalists *Bobby Badfingers, Finger Snapper (. . . .) *Moby, Singer/DJ (. . . .) Animal Acts *Jules O'Dwyer & Matisse, Dog Act (. . . .) *Jurassic Parkour, Parkour Performer (. . . .) *Trip Hazard & Lucy, Dog Act (. . . .) Magicians *Michael Carbonaro, Magician (. . . .) *Elliot Zimet, Magician (. . . .) *Issy Simpson, Magician (. . . .) *Cards, Mind Reader (. . . .) *Dynamo, Magician (. . . .) *Lance Burton, Magician (. . . .) *The Sensational Stefano, Puppet Magician (. . . .) *Darcy Oake, Magician (. . . .) *Jessica Jane Peterson, Magician (. . . .) *Akira Kimura, Comedy Magician (. . . .) *Yann Frisch, Magician (. . . .) Category:Episodes Category:RI Episodes Category:Vegas Round Episodes Category:RI Vegas Round Episodes